Why is it always me?
by tashaxxx
Summary: Add on to the episode 'theory of revolution' as suggested by Facelove
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Facelove for giving me inspiration for this story. Hope it's alright so please enjoy. **

"What do you think you were doing Colonel Smith?" Stockwell was angry. Nope that was an understatement he was pissed. Face couldn't understand why though. Sure they'd messed up a whole country but they'd completed the mission.

Shifting in his seat, Face winced as he waited for Hannibal's reply. Stockwell had met them personally on his plane, something that did not bode well for them. They'd had to knock BA out so he was escaping the yelling form the irate general. Face wished he'd gotten away with that.

Honestly, Face was wondering how he'd managed to stand up for so long since that beating those thugs had given him. He hadn't had one of those since Nam and he'd been younger then.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them could we?" Hannibal's tone of voice made Face sigh. The man was nearly permanently on the jazz but they all were. Probably the only thing that had kept him going.

"We had to help Bonita." Frankie insisted. Wow, the guy had fallen head over heels for that pretty girl. Seemed she'd been a little taken with Frankie as well. Maybe more than a little taken.

"The mission said nothing about helping these people." Face couldn't help but wonder if it wold be better if Stockwell would just yell at them.

"That's too bad." Murdock stated. He was sat next to Face and kept sending him concerned glances as Face tried to get comfy. His ribs were killing him. All he wanted to do was get back to Langley, take some pain killers and sleep. Maybe then his ribs would stop aching. At least those idiots hadn't broken his nose with that hit to his face. Then again he'd definitely have a bruise there in the morning.

It was at times like this that Face hated Hannibal's plans. More specifically the plans that caused him to get captured. Why was it always him? Why not someone else?

Stockwell looked at the four men sat in front of him, sighing. Looked like he'd finally gotten to the conclusion that there was no point in telling them off. Face was glad about that especially seeing as when Hannibal decided to do something he was going to do it. Whether it was a good idea or not.

"Next time stay to the mission at hand." Stockwell told them, knowing fine well that they wouldn't listen.

Face closed his eyes, thinking that maybe he could get some sleep. It wasn't meant to be though. "I think it's about time you start telling us what we're walking into." Hannibal stated, taking out a cigar.

"And why should I do that?" Face didn't want to get involved with this but around this time was when he spoke up and he didn't want the guys to know he was hurt.

"Because if we don't have all the facts how are we meant to do the missions without going outside of your rules." Face put on his most insubordinate voice, making Hannibal, Murdock and Frankie grin and Stockwell grind his teeth together.

"I will tell you what you need to know Lieutenant. Nothing more and nothing less." Yeah Stockwell was well and truly beyond pissed at them.

"That's not good enough, General."

"It will have to be." Hannibal was about to open his mouth again but Stockwell continued speaking. "I will here no more on the subject; we will be landing in Langley in 10 minutes so I will bid you goodbye gentlemen. And remember what I said about sticking to the mission. Unless you want to endanger you r pardons." With this Stockwell walked out of the area of the plane the team were sat in.

"Bastard." Frankie muttered.

"Maybe we should listen to him, he is going to give you guys your pardon." Murdock added.

"Maybe, but we aren't going to stop helping people who need it just because Stockwell tells us to. What do you think Face?" Up until this point Face had started to float. His side was aching with a vengeance and he wasn't really concentrating. Hannibal's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" His head was foggy and his arm was wrapped around his side. Pulling on his best con face, Face looked at the Colonel and continued, "Sorry, just a little tired. What were you saying?"

Hannibal seemed to consider Face for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it kid." Then he turned back to talking to Frankie and Murdock about something or other. Face didn't let his mask slip though, knowing Hannibal was watching him. His CO knew him too well to let the small slip up go unnoticed.

By the time the plane came to a stop, BA was starting to stir. "Better get the ugly mudsucker to the van before he wakes up." Murdock stated. Too late.

"I'M ON A PLANE!" BA shouted as his eyes flung open. Face groaned, quietly, hoping no one had noticed. A small headache was starting to form in his left temple, where the thug had punched him in the side of his head.

"At least Murdock's not flying it." Hannibal said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I die before I fly Hannibal. I don't fly." BA growled. Face took this as a cue to get out of the plane. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with BA's anger so followed Murdock and Frankie out of the plane and into the van, leaving Hannibal to deal with the irate man.

"Think I'll ever see Bonita again?" Frankie asked, taking his seat just behind Murdock. Face lent his head back onto his own seat, closing his eyes slightly. When he opened them again Murdock as looking at him with a concerned look on his face. For a crazy fool the pilot could always tell when something was wrong. Luckily, Murdock knew better than to say anything. Instead he gave Face a small smile and turned to answer Frankie's question.

"Distance cannot separate lovers." Murdock used his English accent, making Face smile slightly.

"What does that mean?" Frankie looked at Face expectantly but thankfully BA and Hannibal chose that moment to climb into the van. Face slid the door closed as BA started the engine.

"Where do you want dropping off fool?" BA growled at Murdock, who grinned at them.

Before he answered though he took another glance at Face, who knew then what Murdock was going to say. "Don't mind if I come stay do ya?"

"I ain't sleeping in the same room as this crazy fool." BA instantly growled at Hannibal.

"Don't worry, BA, me an' Facey are gonna share. Ain't we Faceman?" Murdock looked at Face with big puppy dog eyes that Face could never refuse.

"Yeah, sure Murdock." Murdock grinned broadly.

The rest of the drive back to Langley was a bit of a blur to Face. His side was aching and his head was starting to thump like a persistent drum beat. Face didn't think he'd been so happy to see the house before now. All he wanted was to sleep of this damned pain.

"Give us a hand, Face?" Frankie asked as they exited the van. Face felt his shoulders slump downwards slightly but he nodded any way. He almost missed the disapproving glances the other three gave Frankie. Face was just thankful they didn't say anything. They knew though. It was obvious. You didn't spend so long on the run with the same people without getting to know their habits. Even the habits of a con man.

By the time the five men had brought in and hidden all of equipment, not to mention found and gotten rid of all of Stockwell's security cameras, Face's whole body was aching. His ribs felt as if they were on fire so he was holding his arm tighter around his waist both involuntarily and harder than usual. As if that would help. Yeah right. Nothing would.

"You okay, Face?" Hannibal asked as he watched Face hold his waist. Face smiled at the Colonel what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Yeah, just gonna take a pain killer and get some sleep." Hannibal nodded.

"We're down here if ya need anything." BA stated, flicking on the TV.

"I'll come up later. Promise I won't wake ya." Face sent a grateful smile towards Murdock, then gave the other two a grateful smile too.

Swallowing the pain killer down dry, Face changed into a comfy set of pyjamas before closing his eyes to sleep. One benefit of the guys knowing him so well was that they didn't try to make him talk about it.

By tomorrow the pain in his ribs would be gone anyway. If it wasn't he could always take some more painkillers. All he needed right about now was some sleep. Sleep would help ease the throbbing of his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to get everyone else's point of view across but the main part is still in Face's PV. Also, sorry if Frankie's view point wasn't that good I'm not good at writing his character **

**Murdock**

Murdock crept into the room a few hours after Face had gone in. He'd been watching Face since they'd gotten off that island and was concerned. It was obvious Hannibal and BA where to. None of them had any idea what had happened while Face was in that prison but if the way Face had been holding his ribs was any indication they couldn't have been gentle.

It took a lot to make the mask of the con artist slip but when it did the vulnerabilities always managed to make Murdock look at his friend twice. Face never let his emotions so. Not unless he was hurting.

Hannibal had tried to explain to Frankie why they'd been acting that way towards Face but he hadn't gotten it. Murdock couldn't blame him for that. Face only let him see one side of him. The face that didn't feel pain. The face that laughed most things off and never took anything seriously. Well, Murdock knew better. Thankfully so did Hannibal.

Face was buried under the blankets, his face showing the peacefulness that was only ever present in dreams. Murdock stood watching for a moment until Face turned in the bed, burying his head further under the blanket and into the cushion.

If he was still hurting tomorrow, Hannibal would sort it out. If Face would let them of course. Murdock had never met someone more stubborn than their Faceyman. Except maybe the mudsucker when flying was involved.

**Hannibal**

Hannibal was certain the kid would be fine with Murdock for the night. He'd looked a little done for ever since he'd gotten caught. Face always seemed to get the brunt of Hannibal's plans, something the Colonel felt guilty about. But there was nothing to be done for it; Face was too good at getting what they needed from the inside to stop him from doing it.

Anyway, the main problem when it came to Face was his stubbornness. If only the kid would just tell them he was hurting instead of trying to hide it. Yeah, that was Face though. Any time it looked like they were about to start caring he would hide away.

For a con artist Face sure hated being the centre of attention. Well, that was tough. They'd all decided when Face had gone to bed that they were going to talk to him. Actually, they'd decided Hannibal and Murdock wold talk to him.

Not that Hannibal minded that fact, he knew BA didn't do the mushy stuff and Frankie wasn't even sure there was anything wrong with Face. Hannibal knew though. Face was subtle, he'd give him that, but there was always the give-away's. The small moments the mask slipped. It had happened once on the plane back and a second time when they'd gotten back to Langley. The kid was hurting. Of that Hannibal was sure.

**BA**

BA sat down in the bed, thinking back to the events of the day. He was mad about them knocking him out and putting him on that plane but at the same time pretty glad they had. Faceman had been acting a little strange during the fight with those goons on the island. Holding himself a little wrong as if trying not to jostle an injury.

Probably got himself beat up by those sucka's. Sometimes BA thought he was the only sane one in this group. Murdock was a crazy fool but when it came to tormenting captures then Hannibal and Face could be as bad as each other.

Problem was that the sucka's always attacked Face first. Made Ba angry to think about that, especially after seeing the way Face had been holding himself before taking those pills. Fool needed to start trusting them a little more. He was gonna get himself killed by being so stubborn. Needed to tell 'em when he was hurting.

**Frankie**

Frankie wasn't sure why Johnny had said they needed to keep an eye on Face. Sure he'd noticed Face was holding himself a little stiffly, it was hard not to when the usual relaxed con man got a little tense.

He'd just presumed Face as sore from the fighting. It wasn't like Frankie wasn't stiff and the others probably where to. But Johnny had said otherwise. Said Face was probably injured while BA and Murdock muttered 'stubborn' under their breaths.

When Frankie had tried to ask why they didn't go and check him out Johnny had only smiled, while Murdock told him that was a bad idea. Apparently, Face was likely to deny all knowledge of being hurt and carry on until he hurt himself worse. Frankie couldn't understand that. If he was hurt he'd be milking it for days, get out of a few more of Stockwell's missions that way.

**Next day (Face)**

Shit. Face's side hurt worse than it had yesterday. Stifling a groan Face sat up on the bed, steadying himself while clutching his side. Another load of pain killers was going to be in order to get through the day. Hopefully Stockwell wouldn't have any missions for them today.

Looking around the room, Face saw screwed up blankets on the small couch in the corner of his room, signalling that Murdock had already gotten up. It didn't surprise him much; Murdock was always an early riser. What surprised him was that Murdock hadn't woken him up. Usually Murdock insisted that they talk into the night and get up crack a dawn. Maybe he'd looked worse than he thought yesterday.

Staggering into the bathroom, Face winced at his reflection. A dark purple bruise was colouring his cheek. Lifting up his shirt he saw the same coloured bruises decorating the full right side of his stomach. Gingerly, face touched the side only to instantly regret it. The pain was stinging, his ribs were definitely bruised.

Well, he'd had worse nothing he couldn't handle. Grabbing the pain killers he kept in a cupboard above the sink, Face swallowed two before climbing into the shower. He must have been there longer than he thought because by the time he'd finished and gotten change the smell of breakfast was wafting up the hallway.

The thought of food made Face realise how hungry he was. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. It would probably have been yesterday morning. They didn't usually have time to stop for a food stop during one of Hannibal's plans. Especially one with a time limit.

"Hungry?" Hannibal asked, pushing a coffee in front of Face as he sat down on the breakfast bar. Frankie was sat at the table wolfing down a plate of sausage and egg. BA was eating bacon with a glass of milk in front of him; while Murdock had the TV one playing cartoons.

"Thanks." Face took a sip of the coffee and took the offered plate of food from Hannibal. The older man gave Face a long hard look before taking the morning paper to an armchair with a cup of coffee.

Breakfast stayed quiet but Face couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be long until the silence was interrupted.

True to form, as soon as the last pieces of food where eaten and all the coffee had been drunk, Hannibal put down his paper and looked straight at his lieutenant. Face shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let's see your side." Straight to the point.

"Why?" Face asked, even though he knew why. It was hard not too when a reminder was sending small stabs of pain up his side. Damn those pain killers for not working, Face thought as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around his side.

Hannibal didn't answer just looked straight at Face's side. "I'm fine." Face said, stubbornly putting his arms on the counter.

"Then let's make sure." Hannibal continued.

"I don't need it looked at. It's just a little bruised is all. Nothing to worry about." Best to give them half the truth, Hannibal could always tell when Face was lying completely.

"Why you holding your side then?" Murdock asked, innocently from the couch. Damn it. Face hadn't realised he'd put his arm around his side again.

"If it ain't nothin' then let Hannibal look at it fool." BA growled. Face sighed again.

"I told you,"

"Yeah fine." Frankie interrupted, earning him a glare from Face.

"Don't be so stubborn. If it's nothing then I'll leave it alone but what's the harm in looking." The harm. The harm was them looking.

"It's fine."

The room went silent as Hannibal stared at the stubborn con man. Face stared right back but it wasn't soon before he grew uncomfortable under to Colonel's stern gaze. "Let's have a look." Hannibal stated when Face had started to shift in his seat.

Sending him a glare, Face made his way upstairs. There was no need for everyone to look. Hannibal followed him up.

"Stop being so stubborn." Hannibal chastised Face as he motioned for the younger man to take off his shirt. Face hesitated for a moment then decided better of it.

Sighing in defeat, Face lifted his shirt off so Hannibal could see the dark assortment of bruises that covered his chest. Hannibal didn't say a thing as he started to prod at the bruising. Face let out a hiss of pain as the Hannibal pressed on his abused ribs.

"They don't seem to be broken but there definitely bruised."

"No kidding." Face retorted sarcastically. Hannibal only grinned as he disappeared from the room.

When he re-entered the room he was holding a pack of bandages. "Hold still." Hannibal commanded as he wrapped the bandages tight around Face's ribs.

"Better."

"Little."

"Want any pain killers?" Hannibal asked. He did but considering he'd just taken some it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Just had some."

"Right, have another after lunch. No excuses." Hannibal said before Face could say anything. "And next time tell us when you're hurting."

"I'm fine." Face retorted, angrily. Hannibal only grinned in reply.

"Sure you are kid. You're as fine as you are stubborn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy.**

It had been a week since the incident and Face's ribs were still sending stabs of pain through him. He'd been avoiding the pain killers, letting Hannibal think he'd taken them of course. "You alright, Face?" Murdock asked, innocently looking at Face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." To Face it felt like the 100th time that week someone had asked him if he was alright. Why couldn't they just leave him be. He was fine how many times would he have to tell them until they got it through their heads.

Hannibal had managed to persuade Stockwell to give them a few weeks holiday. For some reason the general had agreed but Face didn't doubt for a minute they were going to regret getting the time off when the next mission came along.

Face was a little concerned about his ribs not getting any better after this long. The bruises had faded finally, something he was glad about. If only this pain would go away to. Gasping slightly as he repositioned himself on the seat, Face tried to cover it up with a cough. That was a mistake as well. Another jolt of pain went screaming up his side but he ignored it.

"Want some coffee, Face? I gotta practice for my cafe job." Murdock asked happily. Not having the heart to say no, Face nodded. "I'll bring your pain pill with me." Face sighed, knowing hiding the fact he didn't take them from Murdock was a lot harder than hiding it from Hannibal. Well, the crazy pilot did have a lot more experience with it what with being in the VA for so long.

"Thank Murdock." Face said, switching the TV onto a football game. It was early morning but Face had always been an early riser. Rooming with Murdock just made it worse. Sure he loved the guy but did he have to talk all morning then wake him up as the sun was rising. Hannibal, BA and Frankie would be down soon though and Face was determined not to let any of the fatigue or pain show through.

The pain in his ribs had been keeping him awake late into the night so between that and Murdock he was lucky to get a few hours' sleep each night. The sooner his ribs healed the better. "There ya go, muchcho." Looking at the TV, Murdock made to grab the remote. When Face grabbed it out of the Captains reach, Murdock's face took on a sly grin.

Knowing what was about to come along, Face threw the remote in Murdock's direction. "Your ribs still hurting you, Facey?" Face hadn't meant to let Murdock feel concerned about him. Thinking on his feet, the con man sent a smile at Murdock.

"There feelin' better Murdock it's just it's a little too early for a tickling war." Murdock frowned slightly, looking at Face as if to confirm what he had said. Apparently he was happy with Face's statement as the next thing Face knew was that morning cartoons where being switched onto the TV.

Considering taking the pill just to get rid of the pain, Face placed it in his mouth. He could see Murdock watching him expectantly but still he didn't want to take it. The things dulled his senses and if those were dulled then they'd know he was hurting. Faking a swallow of the pill, Murdock turned back to the TV. When he was certain Murdock had turned away Face took the pill out of his mouth and placed it in his pocket to put in the bin later.

"You like the coffee, Face?"

"Yeah, it's real nice Murdock." Honestly, the coffee tasted like normal but there was no harm in encouraging Murdock a little bit.

It was another hour before Hannibal came down the stairs. "You're both up early." He noted, staring longer at Face.

"Gotta catch the early morning' bird Colonel. I never understood that sayin'." Murdock stated.

"Neither did I Captain so if you figure it out tell me." Hannibal told the Captain, going into the kitchen. He returned a couple of minutes later with a coffee. "Take your pill, Face?"

Looking up over the edge of the paper he'd been reading Face lied. "Yeah. When can I stop taking them?"

"When you stop holding your side." Hannibal's statement made Face pause for a moment. Was he really being that obvious. "If you let me take another look then…"

"It's fine." Face cut in, returning back to the paper, not wanting to get involved in this argument.

The rest of the morning was pretty silent. BA came down, yelled at Murdock to change the programme then went to work on his van. Hannibal was talking about spending some of Stockwell's money on a party or something.

"It'll be fun, Johnny." Frankie encouraged, making Face sigh. The Colonel didn't need any encouragement, especially when he was the jazz.

"Don't encourage him Frankie."

Hannibal only grinned, before returning to the conversation with Frankie. Sighing, Face returned back to the book he was reading. Maybe a party would be fun. Some company might get his mind off the horrible pain in his side. Hot red pain kept shooting up his side and he was finding it hard to breath. He'd been feeling it for the last week but it was steadily getting worse rather than better. That couldn't be good.

Face was so immersed in his thoughts that he missed the exchange between Murdock and Hannibal. Murdock sent a questioning look at Hannibal and after a moment Hannibal nodded, thinking that the kid could do with something to smile about. He looked too miserable sat there.

Murdock snuck up behind Face, feeling a little guilty about what he was gonna do. When he saw Face's face though the guilty feeling went away. Face needed a bit of cheering up so why not?

"Hey." Face flinched away from Murdock when the crazy pilot started to attack him. A laugh built up and escaped through Face's clenched teeth. Murdock smiled as he continued to tickle the con man, not realising something was wrong.

Hannibal nd Frankie were laughing along with the other two men as Murdock continued his assault on Face. This was what the kid needed, Hannibal thought, Face needed a bit of cheering up.

Face turned in the Captains grasp, planning on returning the assault on his friend, all thoughts of the pain replaced with laughter. He felt better than he had in all week. Of course that never lasted.

Turning, suddenly Face groaned in pain. He'd turned wrong, causing white hot pain to shoot its way up his injured side. Tensing, Face wrapped his hand around his side. Tears of pain appeared in his eyes, causing them to blur around the edges. Pain laced its way up his body. Bending over, Face hoped the wave of pain would go.

"Face. You okay?" Hannibal asked, jumping to his feet to stand next to Face. Face's breath was laboured and his teeth were clenched.

"I'm sorry." Murdock was backing away, a pained look on his face as he watched Face ben over with his arm wrapped around his side. How could he be stupid? Face was hurting and Murdock had made it hurt worse.

"It's fine…Murdock…I'm fine." Face said, getting control of his breathing finally. The pain was receding so Face chanced to sit back up. Another wave of pain shot through his ribs.

"Let me have a look Face." Hannibal's voice was calm, at complete odds with how he was feeling right then. When Face didn't move, Hannibal turned to the other people in the room. "Frankie go tell BA what happened. Murdock help me get him lying down."

The pain was shooting up his side, only made worse by trying to move. "You did take that pill didn't you Face?" Hannibal asked, seriously.

Feeling slightly delirious from the pain shooting its way upwards, Face shook his head. "But, I saw you take it." Murdock protested. Face only shook his head again.

"Sorry." Face mumbled, no really hearing what Hannibal was saying next. Closing his eyes, Face tried to keep the pain in check but it didn't seem to want to go away. When he opened his eyes again Frankie had returned with BA in tow and Hannibal was handing him a pill. Face swallowed it and let his head hit his knees. Embarrassment at letting the team see him like this was creeping its way upwards but the pain was still burning upwards and outwards.

Eventually, the pain started to subside and Face allowed Murdock and BA help him to the couch. The movement from sitting up to lying down made his breathing go ragged and his side to burn once more. Hannibal sat down next to him and lifted his shirt upwards. The bruises where still visible on his pale skin and he thought he heard Murdock gasp. Feeling guilty Face said something to Murdock. Or at least he meant to say something but a groan came out instead.

Hannibal started to gently probe the bruised skin. "Tell me when it hurts worse." Hannibal stated. Face nodded once, clenching his teeth as Hannibal continued to poke and prod. The whole area burned but there was one area that when Hannibal pressed made Face gasp and flinch away from Hannibal's hand.

"There?" Face nodded as answer, closing his eyes and trying desperately through the wave of pain that was admitting there. Hannibal carried on prodding it, watching Face tense up. "Sorry, kid. You're gonna need an x-ray."

"No. I'm fine." Face growled through clenched teeth.

"No you ain't sucka. You need it checked unless you wanna be in more pain." BA growled right back.

"I'm…"

"You gonna get checked out sucka." BA interrupted, with a stare that told Face if he didn't do what he was told BA was going to drag him to the hospital.

Face collapsed back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and sighing in resolution. His side was aching with pain and it didn't look like he had a choice in the matter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I do NOT know ANY medical information so if it's wrong (which it will probably be) I am sorry but tough :)**

**Not sure about the ending but it was the best I could think of might change it if I can think of something different ….**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Face sat on the edge of a hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm, administrating pain medication. It was making him feel drowsy but at least the pain had gone now. More or less. Hannibal and Frankie were sat on the two chairs in the small hospital room, while Frankie was leaning against the wall by the door and Murdock was sitting next to Face on the bed.

He'd been taken for an x-ray over an hour ago and the doctor still hadn't reappeared. Typical. The one place he didn't want to be and he was being forced to stay for longer. He was fine. Face had kept telling them that but the pain he'd been feeling hadn't exactly kept itself hidden so they hadn't believed him.

"I spy with my"

"Shut up fool." BA growled as Murdock started to talk.

"But I'm bored BA." Murdock whined.

"He's got a point BA." Frankie piped up. He'd been moving around the room for the last hour, clearly bored with being there.

"Then go back to the house fools. Just don't annoy me." BA grunted in return. Murdock stuck his tongue out at BA before turning to Face. Frankie stayed quiet and moved to the other side of the room to watch the door.

"Wanna play a game Faceman?" Face smiled fondly at the Captain. He had to admit he was bored to but the look BA was giving them told him it wasn't such a good idea to aggravate the bigger man right about now.

"Not right now Murdock. Maybe later." Murdock looked down at his hands, making Face feel instantly guilty. He knew Murdock was still blaming himself. "Listen Murdock, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you. You didn't know." Murdock looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Sucka's right fool. It weren't your fault. It was his fools fault." BA stated.

"but…"

"Don't blame yourself Murdock." Frankie stated.

"If Face isn't blaming you then you shouldn't blame yourself Murdock. It wasn't your fault." Hannibal continued. Murdock looked at Face.

"You don't blame me?"

"No. Really I don't." Face said, seeing the doubt cross Murdock face. Murdock sat for a moment in solemn silence with guilt still welling up in him. Moving the IV drip out of the way, Face gave the crazy pilot an awkward one handed hug. Murdock brightened up at that, returning the hug with a full one. Though gentle so as not to jostle Face's sore ribs.

The door opened, making the 5 men sit back down and stare at the doctor as he walked into the room. He paused for a moment at the sight in front of him. Stockwell had called ahead to make sure the team got a doctor that wouldn't call the military.

Well, the general had said to expect an odd sight. And that it was. There was a black man with heavy gold around his neck in one corner, a white haired older man watching him with a protective look on his face, another one leaning against the wall looking slightly awkward and nervous, and then there was the two on the bed one looking protectively at the patient and the doctors patient with a guarded expression on his face. Sighing, the doctor turned to face who he presumed to be Colonel Hannibal Smith.

"What's the problem then?" Hannibal asked, placing an unlit cigar in his mouth. Face saw the Doctor frown in disapproval but he didn't say anything. Looking unsure on who to address the doctor stood by the door so he could look at all of the people in the room.

"It seems one of your ribs managed to break, lieutenant. It's a clean break so I won't need to set it but you'll have to be careful where you move for a while. I'm not sure how you managed to move around for so long without being in pain." Face just gave the doctor a level look. Well, a broken rib wouldn't surprise him at the force of those hits the thugs had hit him with. "I'll prescribe you some pain killers." With this the doctor gave the room one last look before leaving the room.

"You're going to take those pain killers, lieutenant." Hannibal stated in a voice the brooked no sort of argument.

"Yeah." Face agreed. He was going to take them anyway. After all of this pain in his side Face really did need to sort it out. Stop it from hurting so much.

"Well, we'll grab a nurse so we can bail you outta here, okay Facey." Murdock said happily now that he knew Face was going to be happy.

"You'll be getting a date after this Face. Those nurses sure are looking at you like they wanna date ya'." Frankie stated, following Murdock to grab a nurse. BA giggled as he left the room to get the van ready.

That just left Face and Hannibal alone in the room. "Next time your hurt tell us." Hannibal stated. Face only shrugged as answer.

**3 weeks later**

"You sure you alright Face?" Murdock asked, climbing into the van to head to the next place Stockwell wanted them to go to.

"If I were you Face I'd be milking it and getting out of some of these missions." Frankie stated. Face only grinned.

"I'm fine." Seeing Hannibal's look in the mirror, Face continued. "I promise I'm not lying." Hannibal looked back at the kid for a moment, seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"Alright but stay out of the fighting. We don't want you breaking any more ribs." Hannibal stated. "Now BA why don't you…"

"Drive to Texas. I told you I ain't flyin'."

"Of course not BA. We're driving." Hannibal said, glancing back at Murdock and Face. The big guy fell onto the horn, making them all groan collectively. He was not gonna be happy when he woke up.


End file.
